Relaxing In The Afternoon
by rachcorleone
Summary: Abrindo meus olhos, eu ergui minha cabeça e assisti David correr na minha direção, usando apenas seu calção de banho e nada mais. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em:** 24/08/2008

**Autora:** Sarah.

**Capítulo Único**

Eles estavam num desses hotéis dos sonhos – cinco estrelas, chocolates nos travesseiros, chaves magnéticas e toda essa bobagem.

Sebastien e Pat havia praticamente desaparecido de vista no segundo em que nós chegamos e, okay, eu posso entender isso, por que esses dois têm estado bem próximos ultimamente; tão próximos, de fato, que dormir no quarto ao lado do deles exigia tampões de ouvido.

Não que algum de nós se importe, mas seriamente, nós não queremos ouvir o quão 'mais forte' Pat precisa ir e o quão 'perto' eles estão. Nem mesmo Jeff – que dorme como uma maldita pedra – consegue dormir quando está no quarto ao lado dos dele.

Então, o fato de eles estarem – muito provavelmente – fazendo todos os tipos de coisas que eu não quero saber sobre _agora_, me deu a esperança de que eu poderia dormir essa noite, considerando que eu fui o sortudo escolhido para dormir no quarto ao lado.

Eu podia sonhar, certo?

Ainda assim, até lá, eu iria aceitar a oferta de relaxar na cadeira de descanso na beira da extravagante piscina interna que esse hotel tinha.

"Hey, Pierre!"

Ou não.

Abrindo meus olhos, eu ergui minha cabeça e assisti David correr na minha direção, usando apenas seu calção de banho e _nada_ mais.

Anos como colega de banda ou não, ainda era fisicamente doloroso não alcançá-lo, agarrá-lo e beijá-lo quando ele estava dessa forma.

Mentalmente chutando essa linha particular de pensamentos, eu deitei e respondi. "Hey, Dave."

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, ele escorregando até parar – para que ele permanecesse ereto e não rachasse seu crânio atrás de mim – e esticou sua mão para que eu pegasse.

"Venha nadar comigo, Pie!"

E tentar resistir à tentação que você é? Uh ha, eu acho que não.

"Nah, eu estou muito confortável. Que tal Chuck ou Jeff?"

Ele fez um bico. "Chuck está dormindo e Jeff conversando com o barman. Além do mais, eu quero nadar com você!"

Fechando meus olhos novamente, eu murmurei. "Estou com muita preguiça para levantar. Veja, esse sou eu não me movendo."

"Pierrrrrrre," ele choramingou, antes de agarrar meu braço e tentar – em vão – me levantar. "Vamos lá, apenas um pouco? Então, você poderá se sentar aqui o quanto quiser. Eu apenas quero fazer algo com alguém."

"Vá se juntar ao Seb e ao Pat, eu tenho certeza de que eles adorariam ter um _ménage a trois_ com você." Eu respondi instantaneamente, ainda não abrindo meus olhos.

Ele fez um som de repulsa. "Você está brincando? Se eu quisesse alguém na banda para me foder, esse não seria Sebastien."

Isso me fez abrir os olhos.

"O que há de errado com Seb?" eu perguntei, confuso.

David me olhou incrédulo. "Ele é como meu _irmão_ e apenas, não, isso é, eck, **errado**."

Eu bufei antes de fechar meus olhos novamente. Eu ia tentar e sugerir qualquer outra coisa quando ele falou, me fazendo instantaneamente abrir os olhos novamente.

"Além do mais, se eu fosse deixar alguém da banda me foder, seria você."

"Como é?"

Ele rolou os olhos, antes de responder. "Se eu fosse para a cama com algum de vocês, seria com _você_."

Piscando lentamente, eu me dei alguns segundos para digerir aquele pequeno pedaço de informação, antes de me obrigar a responder. "É bom saber."

"Uh huh." Ele respondeu, antes de tentar puxar meu braço novamente. "Então, agora nós podemos ir nadar?"

Eu suspirei; ele não iria desistir.

"Está bem, eu vou nadar com você." Ele começou a fazer uma dança da vitória, mas minhas próximas palavras o fizeram congelar. "Em uma hora."

"Pierrrre." Ele choramingou pela segunda vez nos últimos trinta minutos. "Por que você não vai nadar comigo _agora_?"

Eu sorri. "Porque eu sou um cruel, cruel vocalista... É por isso."

Suspirando dramaticamente, ele soltou meu braço, instantaneamente me fazendo sentir falta do pequeno contato, antes de andar até a borda da piscina, enquanto dizia por sobre o ombro. "Você não é legal."

"Mas você me ama de qualquer forma." Eu respondi imediatamente.

Ele apenas me ignorou, antes de pular na parte mais funda da piscina – que eu acontecia de estar sentado na frente –, me fazendo balançar a cabeça e rir, enquanto esperava que ele voltasse para a superfície.

Quando ele voltou, eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Ele não parecia bem; sua face estava apertada e ele parecia estar... Segurando seu pé?

"David?" eu perguntei preocupadamente.

Os olhos dele estavam quase completamente apertadamente fechados, enquanto ele pulava até a borda da piscina, amaldiçoando sob a respiração.

"David?!" eu perguntei novamente, mais firmemente, enquanto me sentava rapidamente na cadeira.

Se aproximando ainda mais da borda, ele respondeu, sua voz tingida de dor. "Eu torci a porra do meu tornozelo. Merda, essa porra mata, Pierre."

Praticamente pulando da minha cadeira, eu me agachei na borda da piscina em segundos, enquanto eu esticava minha mão, esperando que ele estivesse perto para segurá-la.

"Vamos lá, Davey, só mais um pouco e eu te puxou, okay?"

Ele não respondeu, já que estava concentrado em se aproximar o bastante para se erguer e segurar minha mão.

Assim que nossas mãos estavam unidas, eu vi a expressão de David se transformar num sorriso maroto e, antes que eu pudesse falar mais do que um "Oh, porra", ele me puxou para a água.

No segundo que eu estava sob a água, eu senti a mão de David deixar a minha e, momentos depois, eu estava indo para a superfície, onde eu pude ouvir David rindo alegremente para si mesmo.

Olhos cerrados, eu rosnei. "Vá se foder, Desrosiers."

Sorrindo largamente, ele respondeu. "Não no primeiro encontro, Bouvier."

Eu não sabia com quem eu estava bravo: comigo, por cair nessa porque eu estava tão preocupado sobre o bem estar dele... E, yeah, na verdade, eu estava mais aborrecido comigo mesmo do que qualquer coisa.

"Hey, Pierre, você não está bravo de verdade comigo… Está?" David perguntou, me fazendo erguer os olhos da água, para olhar para ele.

Sua expressão era verdadeiramente preocupada, para variar.

Decidindo fazer isso valer a pena, eu não respondi e apenas comecei a ir na direção da borda, mantendo um olhar de raiva no meu rosto.

Eu nunca fui muito longe, entretanto, já que ele entrou na minha frente, bloqueando meu caminho, enquanto ele olhava para mim com uma mistura de confusão, culpa e preocupação. Eu estava tentado a abraçá-lo, antes de enfiá-lo sob a água, então o sorriso dele voltaria... Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não queria perder a chance dessa vez, por que para ser honesto, eu estava um pouco aborrecido com ele.

Então, em vez disso, optei por me fingir de cansado. "Você poderia apenas sair da frente, David?"

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, ele balançando a cabeça, antes de murmurar. "Eu sinto muito, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," eu concordei. "Você sente muito, está bem... Eu ainda quero sair da piscina, entretanto."

Ele franziu o cenho. "Você não me perdoa?"

Sem me dar a chance de responder, ele se lançou contra mim, seus braços enlaçando ao redor dos meus ombros e suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura, enquanto ele nos puxava para debaixo da água.

Surpreso, eu tentei afastá-lo, mas ele não me deixou, apenas se agarrando firmemente ao meu peito, até eu desistir e nadar de costas até a parte mais rasa, então meu pé poderia tocar o fundo da piscina.

Levantando, nossas cabeças agora estavam fora d'água, enquanto David continuou agarrado a mim como uma persistente pulga num cachorro... E, para ser honesto, isso era o que ele me lembrava com seus olhos firmemente fechados e as unhas dos dedos me arranhando como se ele esperasse ser afastado bruscamente a qualquer momento.

"David, o que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei, apenas deixando o divertimento fora da minha voz.

Erguendo sua cabeça, ele abriu uma frestinha de um único olho levemente, antes de murmurar nervosamente. "Eu estou me recusando a te deixar ir."

"Eu posso ver isso." Eu respondi com um sorriso.

Notando meu sorriso, ele abriu ambos os olhos e me deu um pequeno em retorno. "Eu não gosto que você fique bravo comigo, Pie."

Eu ri. "Yeah, eu notei isso também."

"Então, você me perdoa?" ele perguntou, seus olhos arregalados e um bico de filhotinho no lugar.

"Eu não sei." Eu respondi com um sorriso malicioso. "Você tem que provar que merece, Davey."

"Como?" ele perguntou curiosamente.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, eu passei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, ajudando-o a ficar agarrado a mim e fazendo-o sorrir estranhamente.

"Certo, bem... Uh, eu não tenho idéia."

Rindo, ele se afastou levemente, continuando a rir loucamente e eu rapidamente o segui, sua risada, como o usual, se tornando contagiosa.

Quando ele finalmente parou de rir, eu soltei sua cintura, suspirando intimamente. "Certo, eu te perdôo, David. Agora, me deixe ir."

Eu esperava que ele se afastasse e até jogasse água em mim, mas ao invés, ele se inclinou para mais perto, até que nossos rostos estivessem próximos, fazendo meus olhos se arregalarem.

"Eu ainda acho que eu te devo algo, especialmente vendo como eu tenho sido um menininho mal." Com um sorriso malvado em seu rosto, ele moveu sua cabeça, seus lábios roçando minha orelha enquanto ele continuou. "Eu estava olhando entre suas coisas e eu encontrei algo. Eu descobri que você quer me beijar... Você quer me beijar, Pierre?"

Eu fiquei tenso, meu coração apertando, enquanto a respiração ficava presa na minha garganta.

Ele não parecia querer uma resposta, entretanto, enquanto ele simplesmente continuou a deixar seus lábios roçarem a lateral do meu rosto levemente com cada palavra, enviando arrepios por minha espinha.

"Eu acho que você quer me beijar, Pierre. Eu acho que você quer fazer coisas impróprias comigo." Eu pude sentir seu sorriso malicioso levemente pressionado contra minha bochecha num fraco beijo, antes dele mover seus lábios de volta à minha orelha e continuar. "Você quer me foder, Pierre? Você me quer tremendo e convulsionando sob você, enquanto eu te imploro para ir mais forte? Meus gemidos poderiam te enlouquecer, enquanto eu te puxo para perto, gemo seu nome e chego ao clímax com você."

Eu gemi, meus olhos se fechando, as imagens piscando atrás das minhas pálpebras, me deixando duro, exatamente onde ele podia **sentir**.

Lentamente, eu senti uma de suas mãos escorregar do meu ombro e se mover por meu peito até a barra do meu calção de banho e, porra, era um lugar público e eu **queria** muito, mas nós não podíamos fazer isso aqui.

"David." Eu disse preventivamente, mas ele me ignorou, enquanto ele pressionava os dedos para correr para debaixo da barra, levemente.

Tirando algum autocontrole de sabe Deus onde, eu agarrei sua mão e a afastei, fazendo-o ficar tenso.

"Porra, pára, David." Eu deixei escapar, frustrado, duro e desejando que fosse algum outro lugar, sob circunstâncias diferentes e onde David não estivesse fodendo minhas emoções, mesmo que isso fosse sem nenhuma intenção da parte dele.

"Você me quer, entretanto... Certo?" ele perguntou, se afastando para olhar meu rosto com confusão.

"Nós estamos numa piscina pública." Eu respondi, evitando a pergunta.

Inclinando para frente, ele deixou nossos rostos próximos novamente, e sondou meus olhos, aparentemente procurando por algo.

Eu queria desviar o olhar, temeroso do que ele poderia ver, mas antes que eu pudesse, ele soltou sua mão do meu aperto e rapidamente a deslizou para a parte de trás da minha cabeça e a esgueirou para meu cabelo, segurando-me no lugar.

Ele olhou fixamente nos meus olhos por quase um minuto, antes de soltar minha cabeça e, com surpresa em sua voz, suas sobrancelhas se cerrando levemente, ele disse. "Você me ama."

Incapaz de me mexer ou falar, eu simplesmente olhei fixamente para ele, congelado.

"Eu achei que você queria apenas me foder..." ele refletiu, as palavras fazendo meu coração descompassar e o que havia sobrado da minha excitação desaparecer.

Abaixando meus olhos, eu comecei a tirar suas pernas da minha cintura.

Eu estava pronto para fazer uma retirada rápida assim que ele se afastasse, mas ele apenas apertou seu abraço ao meu redor e agarrou minhas mãos, afastando-as.

"David," eu comecei a falar, mas isso rapidamente transformou-se num ofego, assim que seus lábios se juntaram ao meu pescoço, sugando a pele para dentro de sua boca e formando o começo de uma marca.

Eu gemi assim que sua língua lambeu a pele, quando esta foi solta de sua boca, antes de ele se mover pare meu ouvido e sussurrar. "Eu não vou mentir, Pierre, eu tenho apenas esperado para te confrontar e ter algumas gratificações como 'amigos com benefícios' entre a gente, porque, porra, você é gostoso e eu quero que você me foda desde que a banda começou. Eu fantasiei sobre isso por quase toda a nossa primeira turnê, mas você era tão ridiculamente hétero que eu deixei passar... Bem, eu tentei."

Ele riu, antes de continuar. "Por que você me conhece, eu fico atraído facilmente, então eu ainda tenho sonhos ocasionais, onde você me fode e você é bom, Pierre, acredite. Isso me fez querer a coisa de verdade ainda mais."

Cortando-o, eu deixei escapar. "Qual é o maldito ponto disso, David? Você está me enlouquecendo aqui e nós não podemos **fazer** nada, então você pode apenas **parar**, porra?! Sim, você está certo, eu te amo e por causa disso eu não vou meramente te foder e, além disso, nós estamos numa piscina pública! Nós provavelmente já estamos atraindo olhares o suficiente, okay?"

Ele suspirou em irritação, antes de se mover, então nossos rostos estavam próximos novamente e, antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele havia pressionado seus lábios nos meus, num beijo leve.

Isso durou apenas alguns segundos, mas quando acabou, ele deslizou suas pernas na minha cintura e ficou em pé na minha frente. Um pequeno sorriso afetuoso curvou seus lábios, enquanto ele dizia. "Eu te disse, Pierre, eu fico atraído facilmente e, yeah, eu não esperava que _você_ se apaixonasse por _mim_... Mas eu nunca disse que eu não sentia o mesmo por você."

Depois de alguns segundos que demorou para meu cérebro processar o que ele havia dito, eu senti meus lábios lentamente imitar seu sorriso. "Então, você está dizendo...?"

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu estou dizendo que eu te amo."

Se movendo para perto, ele correu sua mão pelo meu peito, antes de, com um sorriso estranho, me puxar para debaixo d'água.

Balbuciando, eu agitei os braços levemente, antes de ir para a superfície. Quando eu abri meus olhos, eu o vi se afastando, enquanto continuava. "Mas... Se você quiser mais algum beijo, você vai ter que _merecê-los_. Você disse que você nadaria comigo."

Com uma piscadela e um beijo soprado, ele se virou e mergulhou para de baixo d'água, antes de começar a nadar até o outro lado da piscina.

Olhando-o por alguns momentos, eu balancei a minha cabeça, antes de rapidamente segui-lo.

Perseguindo-o, ele jogando água em mim e me chutando tanto quanto nos beijávamos, eu decidi que, não obstante, era perfeito.

Além do que, dias de folga relaxantes eram sobreestimados, afinal.


End file.
